1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a storage medium for use in, for example, a television broadcaster to check an image to be displayed at a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
For instance, television broadcasters or video content distributors perform quality checks or the like before broadcasting or distributing programs (content). The quality checks are generally performed by displaying images of the programs on display devices (monitors).
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-136548, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a technique in which a display device capable of switchably displaying an original image and a processed image produced by processing the original image is provided with a built-in quality evaluator for evaluating the quality of the processed image so that a quality evaluation result output from the quality evaluator can be displayed on a display unit of the display device.